Lost in the High Weeds
by Maxamantium
Summary: Dean Winchester lost his sight, but that doesn't stop his brother from trying to find him a job at the library. Destiel. AU. Gabriel/Jess/Sam hinted.
1. Chapter 1

Dean felt the presence behind him before his brother could even think about pulling a fast one, "I know you're there Sammy," Dean chuckled as the man behind him huffed.

"What gave me away?" Sam asked as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

"I'm blind Sammy, not deaf. You couldn't breathe quietly if your life depended on it," Dean smiled in the direction of Sam and closed the heavy book he had been reading on the coffee table near his feet. It was difficult to read braille when his attention was directed in two different places.

"So what's up?" Dean stretched out on the couch and placed his feet on his brother's lap (which Sam instantly pushed off.)

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a club with me, Gabe, and Jess tonight," Sam's voice sounded hopefully and Dean grimaced. The last thing dean wanted to do was go to a club. It's not that he hated them, but yeah, he did hate them.

Before the car crash that cost him his sight and his father's life, Dean had loved clubs. He had loved the adventure of flirting with beautiful women and dancing to the music and just having a genuinely fun time; plus the copious amounts of alcohol that used to blur his vision had made him feel pleasantly free.

But now, now Dean never drank unless he was at home. He was already blind now and he didn't really want to further hinder his senses any more than he had to. Dancing was no fun either, he could never quite tell who was who on the floor, and if he got felt up he couldn't punch the person without knowing who it was. No, clubs and bars weren't something Dean enjoyed anymore.

"I think I'll pass," Dean moved his face so that his unseeing eyes wouldn't be looking at his brother (a clear signal that the discussion was over). But since when had that ever worked?

"Dean, you can't stay cooped up in here forever you know. You have to get back into the world someday you know. It's been three years and you still haven't moved out of Bobby's place. Don't you think it's time you got your own place? Bobby can't support you forever. You're going to have to start working again," Sam lectured his brother again.

"It's not like I can just go back to being a mechanic Sam, what am I supposed to do? I'm BLIND remember?" Dean's voice rose and octave as he stood up and walked the ten steps it took to get to the door and turned around. Dean heard Sam shuffle and he assumed he stood up as well.

"I thought you were done with this self-pitying, self-deprecating bullshit. Yes you're blind! But you're not incapable of working! So what if you can't be a mechanic? Try something new! Life changes all the time Dean, and moping around on your ass reading books all day isn't going to make you happy! I just want you to be happy Dean…" Sam's voice got quiet at the end and Dean felt a little guilty.

Dean snaked his arms around his little brother and nodded against his shoulder, "I know. I'm sorry man. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sam sighed and pulled away, "Alright, but just promise me you'll try okay? You don't have to come to the club but Jess would love to see you, and Gabriel has been asking about you too."

Dean smiled, "Thanks, but if it's all the same to you I'd rather not intrude on your bizarre three-way pow-wow."

Sam hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We are not in a three way relationship. I'm going out with Jess and Gabriel is her twin, that's it."

"Yeah but it doesn't count if he joins in does it?" Dean got another whack on the head for that.

"Shut up," Sam chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to reading now. See you later!"

Dean sidestepped his moose of a brother to sprawl back out on the couch with his copy of _A Clash of Kings _(or at least the first volume of the thick book, which in braille was an astounding 1567 pages in five seprate volumes, all costing him an insane sum of just under $300 dollars.)

Sam shook his head and left with a sigh.

:::

It had been another week and Dean was still on his ass. Yeah, he told Sam he would at least try to find a job, but he didn't even know where to start. For now he just sat in the garage drinking a root beer while he listened to Bobby rattle around underneath one of the cars.

"You know, I'd be happy to read the want ads for you son," Bobby's voice could be heard over the clank of metal and the twisting of bolts.

"Thanks Bobby, but I don't know if something that posts in the newspaper is going to be very disabled-friendly," It was a half-ass excuse really.

Bobby scowled, "Just trying to help you Idjit."

Dean hummed in response and took another swig of his root beer.

A few silent minutes later and Sam came bursting through the door, "Dean! Good news!"

Dean jumped a little, not expecting the noise, "Jesus Sammy! Warn a guy would ya?"

Sam grinned lopsidedly, "Sorry. But hey, listen! I was talking to Gabriel, and one of his old friends from military school runs a library up in Topeka. It's a bit of a drive, but he said they have an entire wing just for braille and that they're looking to hire someone part time. I thought if you wanted, that I could drive you there tomorrow and you could talk to Gabriel's friend."

Dean sat for a moment, "A Library? Like, sorting books and stuff? I don't know Sam…"

Sam groaned, "Come on Dean? Will going there to check it out really kill you that much?"

"You're going!" Bobby barked from somewhere to his right. "I've had enough of you moping around boy."

Dean growled, "Fine! Whatever! So I get the job and then what? It's not like you could drive me every day Sammy!"

"Actually…. Jess works in the hospital just a few blocks away. She's offered to drive you if you get the job," Sam grinned and pat his brother on the back.

Dean sighed, "No way out of it I guess."

"Damn right," Bobby laughed "Sam, help yourself to a beer and bring me one will ya?"

Sam smiled, "Sure thing Bobby."

Dean slumped into his chair, he was not looking forward to this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean held on to his stomach as his brother sped down the highway in his Impala. It saddened him that he couldn't drive it anymore, but he supposed it was better that someone got to use it rather than it sitting in the garage and wasting away. His baby was meant for the road. Too bad the road wasn't made for Dean anymore.

"Ugh, Sammy. Slow down. I'm getting car sick," Dean gagged a little. Since he lost his sight he found car rides disoriented him in a way that made him downright nauseous.

"Dean I'm not even going the speed limit!" Sam sighed but slowed down a little bit anyway. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ugh," Dean leaned his head against the window and tried to keep his lunch down.

Sam chuckled as he rolled into the library parking lot, "Okay, Dean. You can breathe now. We're here."

Dean sighed, "Oh thank god." He quickly grabbed the handle of the door and stumbled out into the parking lot.

Dean reached his arm out and waited for his Sasquatch of a younger brother to lead him to the library. He had his cane with him, but it was a lot easier to have Sam guide him.

Sam put his arm in his brother's and led him to the door, "You know, if you go in there with a sour attitude you won't get the job."

"Yeah yeah," Dean shrugged.

Sam brought Dean to the front desk and smiled politely at the older woman behind the counter, "Hi, my brother is here for a job interview in the Holman wing."

The old woman smiled as she looked to Dean, "Hello dear."

Dean nodded, "Hello."

She smiled back at Sam, "Down the hall to the left and on the third floor there's an office just a few feet from the elevator. You'll find Castiel there. Good luck."

"Thanks," Sam smiled and once again steered his brother in the right direction.

Once outside the door of the office Sam patted Dean on the back, "Good luck. I'll be back in an hour."

Dean turned around, "Sam! Wait!" Too late…

Dean sighed and turned back to where he knew the door was. "Well here goes nothing," He knocked on the door softly.

At the sound of it opening he stepped back a little, "Hi. Um, I'm Dean. I'm here for a job interview. Are you Castiel?"

"Hello Dean. Yes, I am Castiel. Please, come in," Dean swallowed hard. Wow. That wasn't a voice you heard every day.

"Uh, yeah," Dean made his way into the office and reached out in front of him feeling for a chair.

"Ah, here," Dean felt a firm hand wrap around his arm and lead him to a chair.

"Uh thanks," Dean sat down and wrung his hands on the hem of his shirt.

"So, Dean. What experience do you have working in Libraries?"

"None… actually," Dean could feel his face heat up and he cursed himself.

"Ah, that's not a problem. We can provide training. Why do you want to work here?" Castiel's voice was like chocolate.

"Um, to be honest I didn't know anywhere else a blind man could work. Sam mentioned here and I thought I'd give it a try." Man he hoped Castiel couldn't hear the bullshit in his voice.

"I see," Castiel's voice sounded a little sad and Dean scowled a little.

"I don't need your pity, thanks," He got up to leave.

"Wait! You misunderstand. I do not pity you. I just understand how difficult it is to get a job with a disability. You see, I used to be deaf until I was able to afford the surgery to correct my hearing a couple years ago. I understand where you're coming from," Castiel reached his hand across the desk to stop Dean from leaving.

Dean jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder, "Listen, but I think being deaf and being blind are a lot different Cas."

Castiel sighed, "I know, but I still understand."

Dean sighed, "Whatever."

He left.

:::::

"Sammy, take me home," Dean had managed to locate his brother with the help of a little girl who had been reading with her grandmother in the Holman wing.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sammy looked worriedly at his brother then down to the little girl that was holding his hand.

"Thank you for helping my brother find me," Sam smiled.

"No problem! Have nice day Dean!" She smiled and let go of his hand.

"You too Krissy," Dean smiled and she wandered away to find her grandmother again.

Sam turned back to him, "Dean what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! He's the one who started throwing a pity party!" Dean yelled a little too loudly.

"Will you calm down? We're in a library Dean!" Sam said harshly. "Look, the guy lost his hearing in Afghanistan. If anything I would think he was empathetic."

"Doesn't really matter though does it? His hearing is back now so what does it matter?" Dean scowled, his voice harsh.

"DEAN! ENOUGH!" Sam shouted.

"SHHH!" A passing librarian glared at Sam.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Dean groaned.

With a lower, but still firm voice Sam said, "Look. This has everything to do with you and your own self-pity. It has nothing to do with Castiel. Now we are going back to the office and you are going to apologize to that poor man for whatever you did. You got that?"

"But Sam!"

"No," Sam was firm as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him back to the Holman wing.

:::

"Now Apologize. I'll be right outside the door, so no tricks," Sam pushed him toward the door.

"Jesus, alright! Stop pushing me will ya?" Dean sighed and knocked on the door before entering.

Castiel looked up from his desk, "Dean?"

"Look, I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I'm just not… my blindness is a sensitive topic for me," Dean sighed.

"It's alright Dean. I forgive you," Castiel smiled, though Dean could not see.

"Alright, I'll just be going then," Dean awkwardly shuffled back out the door.

He looked towards the sound of Sam's shuffling feet, "Take me home Sam."

:::::

It was ten in the morning about a week later when Bobby shoved the phone up against Dean's ear, "Voice mail. Just listen."

Dean nodded and sat up a bit in his bed he had yet to vacate.

"First unheard message, Press 1 now," Dean sighed at the stupid robot voice and pressed the 1 button without thinking about its place on the phone.

"Hi Dean," Castiel's voice rang through his ear and he sat up a bit taller, "I just wanted to let you know that if you still want the job it's yours. You can start early as June first. If you are interested you can call me back and we can discuss payment options."

There was a pause and Dean went to hang up but then Castiel's voice rang through again, "You seem like a good man Dean. I would like the chance to get to know you better. I hope you have a good day."

The message ended.

"I got the job…." Dean looked over to where he believed Bobby was standing.

"How you did it beats me. Sam said you were an ass at the interview. He said you didn't even give the man a bloody résumé!" Bobby shook his head. "Must be those green eyes of yours."

Dean blinked as Bobby left the room, "My eyes…."


	3. Chapter 3

Jess laughed as Dean clung tighter to her waist even as they stopped in front of the library, "Sorry Dean."

"Ugh, why did your car have to be in the shop?" Dean buried his face in the girl's shoulder and breathed deeply. Jess had her car break down the day before so she had to borrow Gabriel's motorcycle to get to work. It just happened that it was also the day that Dean started his new job.

"Shit happens," Jess chuckled. "You can let go of me now."

Dean nodded and slowly slipped himself off the bike.

Jess smiled, "Do you need me to help you or are you good?"

Dean shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, but if I'm going to work here than I'm going to have to learn my way around."

"Okay, well I hope you have a good first day. Sam said he'll come pick you up at the end of your shift. See ya later!"

"Okay. Thanks Jess," Dean nodded in her general area and listened as she sped off to the hospital she worked at.

With a sigh dean unhooked his cane from his belt loop and extended it to its full length. He placed it on the ground and begun the walk to the door, trying his best to remember the steps it took to get him to Castiel's office.

"Good Morning Dean."

Dean turned around at the sound of Castiel's voice, "Uh, morning."

Castiel smiled, "It's nice to see you again. I thought today I'd just show you where everything is then we'll call it a day."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Dean heard Castiel's footsteps move towards him and swallowed when he felt his hand rest gently on his shoulder, "Dean, it might be easier if I guide you just for today."

Dean nodded, "Uh yeah…sure. Just let me put my cane away."

Dean brought his cane back to its travel size and hooked onto his belt, "Um…lead the way."

Castiel smiled and laced his fingers in Dean's, "We can start in the main lobby and then go to the Holman wing."

"Sure, but uh… can I call you Cas? Your full name is a bit of a mouthful.

"That is fine," Castiel smiled and dragged Dean along by the hand and into the building. Dean coughed to try and hide his embarrassment at being led about with his boss holding his hand. Instead of focusing on the way Castiel's hand fit so nicely in his he attempted to count the steps it took to get to each checkpoint as Castiel pointed them out.

"This is where the front desk is. This is the elevator. Here is the fire exit. These are the stairs. Here is the coffee shop. This is my office. This is the checkout counter. This is the holding room. This is our Braille puncher. Here's the computers. Here's where we hold our reading clubs. This is the fiction section...nature...science…murder…..mystery…romance…gay erotica…"

"WHOA!" Dean stopped Castiel in this particular section. "Did you just say gay erotica? This isn't one of those prank the new guy jokes is it?" Dean looked towards the man in a way he hoped expressed skepticism.

Castiel chuckled, "No. I am very serious Dean. Our selection in gay literature is rather small, but I've been hoping to expand it. Unfortunately most of it ends up being erotica due to the fact that isn't a large supply of non-erotic books. It's even harder to find them in braille, but our co-worker Ash, who I'll introduce to you on Wednesday, has been able to translate many tomes to braille with the permission of the authors. Of course this section is ages 16 and up, so if you find anyone younger you may escort them to other places in the library."

Dean was a bit dumbstruck, "Okay… um right. Got it. Small section of gay smut is of limits to kids."

Castiel chuckled and let go of his hand to place a book in his, "If you still don't believe me read this."

Dean scrunched his brows together but opened the book to a random page and ran his fingers across the bumps on the top of the page. _'and he bent down slowly, the scent of aftershave still clinging to Jonah as he licked a wet stripe from the base of his cock to the—"_

Dean closed the book quickly. He was 100% sure that his face was beat red now, "Yeah okay. I believe you."

Castiel laughed, "_The Third_ by Mark Willis. It's one of my favourites."

Castiel put the book back on the shelf and began to lead Dean by the hand again. Dean ran those last words through his head again, _one of my favourites._

Holy shit. Castiel was gay. Or maybe he just liked gay erotica… but what kind of straight guy likes gay erotica? Oh god, he was just going to try not to think about.

Castiel pointed out a few more sections of books before realizing that Dean was ten shades redder than when he had the book in his hands, "Dean? Are you alright? Your face is extremely red. Do you feel ill?"

Dean coughed in embarrassment, "Um no. I just uh..." _fuck it._ "Cas are you gay?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought Gabriel had told you of my sexual preference. Yes, I am gay. I hope this won't be a problem?" His voice was challenging, daring Dean to speak otherwise.

"No way man! I was just a bit surprised that's all. I'm uh…. I'm bisexual so no love lost okay?" Dean thought his must be blushing more if that was possible.

Castiel leaned forward so that his lips were right besides Dean's ear, "Good. I would hate for _love_ to be lost between us."

Okay. Dean could swear that Cas just hit on him.

"Um yeah," he moved away. God that man's voice was sexy. Dean had a fleeting thought that the man should narrate audio books.

Castiel leaned back, "Well that's most of the Holman wing. I'll just show you the employee lounge and introduce you to a few of the other staff members and then you're free to go."

Dean nodded, "Sure thing."

Castiel brought him to the lounge and Dean heard several voices speaking, "Everyone! This is Dean. He'll be working with me part time in the Holman wing from now on. I hope you all get along!"

Castiel smiled as his co-workers got up to introduce themselves. Dean waited patiently as they each lined up and shook his hands. He made notes in his head about which voice belonged to which name. Eventually he might be able to tell their footsteps apart but he'll start with the voices.

"Dean. Lovely to meet you. I'm Crowley. I work in the Vegoia wing. Pop by if you every want a lesson on sin," the British voice chuckled and Dean swore up and down there was no way he was going anywhere near that wing.

Castiel interjected, "The Vegoia wing is on the south side of library, it house our antique collections as well as out occult section."

"Oh," Dean nodded sheepishly.

Crowley smirked, "He's a bit of blusher ain't he?"

Castiel glared, "Be nice."

Crowley shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to the chair he had occupied earlier.

Another hand was offered to Dean and he shook it, a woman this time. "Hey! I'm Charlie! I work on the fourth floor in the computer rooms."

Castiel smiled, "Charlie is our IT girl. Never been a better woman for the post."

Charlie chuckled, "Thanks Castiel! Anyway, if you ever need help with the computers or if the audio book stereos are acting up just dial me on my walkie-talkie!"

Dean smiled, "Will do!" He had a feeling he was going to like this girl.

One last hand was placed in his, "Ma name's Benny. I work in the Van Noort wing. Come by and chat sometime alright? Could use another guy around here who isn't that creepy cult fanatic over there."

"HEY!"

Dean chuckled at Crowley's outburst.

"Oh put a sock it you hell spawn!" Benny laughed.

Castiel chuckled as well, "The Van Noort wing is our history section. Benny here was a history professor before he decided kids weren't his style."

Benny chuckled, "Can't stand teenagers."

Dean nodded, "I get that. Good to meet you man."

Benny smiled and went to sit back down as well.

Castiel but his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Well that should be it for today. You met Missouri already. She works behind the counter."

Dean nodded, "Alright."

"Would you like me to lead you out or are you okay on your own?" Castiel asked.

He would be okay on his own, "Could you lead me out just for today?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course."

Dean felt Cas's hand slip back into his and cursed his mouth for saying the opposite of what he wanted.

As they exited the door Dean heard Sam call out from the distance, "Dean! Over here!"

Castiel began to lead him in the direction of his brother, "I had a good day today Dean."

Dean coughed again and nodded, "Yeah me too…"

They stopped in front of the Impala and Castiel opened the door for him.

"Um…thanks," Dean slid into the passenger seat and waved out the window, "See you Wednesday then."

Castiel chuckled, "See you Wednesday Dean."

:::

Sam looked over at his flushed older brother as they sat in the rush hour traffic, "So it went well did it?"

Dean grumbled out something about gay smut and chocolate voices and Sam laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I sort of imagine the library as being this big flower where the middle is the lobby and the petals are the different wings. I think there's probably ten wings in total. If anyone has suggestions or notices errors please feel free to correct me! I'm always open to feedback and I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's with all the different wings? I mean, I get that it's probably easier to find things this way, but what kind of public library has the money to afford enough books to fill an entire wing with just braille? That gets expensive!" Dean sat in the lounge after his shift with a cup of tea and Charlie on the couch beside him.

"Oh! That's because this isn't strictly speaking a public library. I mean, it's open to the public, but it's privately owned by this big shot author in New York. Chuck Shirley I think… anyway this is his home town so he wanted to give something back I guess. He hired all of us and put Castiel in charge of the money flow that goes into this place. It's nice to have a pretty flexible budget," Charlie smiled as she explained to her new friend.

Over the couple of weeks that Dean had worked in the library the two had become fast friends, laughing and telling stories and just having fun when they were on break or after their shifts ended.

Dean nodded, "Ah; that explains a lot. I thought it was unusual that Cas had so much control over this place."

"Well he's pretty competent in what he does, plus Chuck was a childhood friend of his or something," Charlie mused as she sipped her own cup of tea from the pot she had made for the employees. It was a citrusy ginger that Dean tolerated in order to spare Charlie's feelings. He was more of a coffee person.

After a couple minutes of companionable silence it was time to get back to work, so Dean thanked his new friend for the tea and the girl took the cup from his hands saying that she would clean up. Dean nodded his thanks and left the lounge to back to the Holman wing.

With a tired yawn Dean went back to the cart of books he had been shelving and began to place them on the shelf according to the Dewy Decimal system. At first it had been horrible to learn (with Cas cleaning up his mess every time he saw a book out of place), but eventually he learned.

It was half past three when Dean slid the last heavy book on the shelf, "Finally! Now I get to go home and relax!" Dean smiled deliriously. Sure he liked working at the library, it was solid work and he got paid well enough, but that didn't mean he was any less excited about the end of the work day.

Cas chuckled as he saw Dean stretch his arms above his head and crack his shoulders, "Happy to be done?"

Dean flushed as he looked in the direction of Cas's voice, "Uh, yeah. My brother is picking me up and we're going out for dinner with a bunch of friends. It should be fun."

Cas smiled, "That does sound fun. I hope you enjoy yourself Dean."

Dean nodded, "yeah, thanks…"

Cas slipped his arm around Dean shoulder and pulled him closer, "Perhaps we should go out to dinner sometime."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. For the past three weeks Castiel had been hitting on him. Some of it (if not all of it) might have been considered sexual harassment, but Dean would be lying if he said it was entirely unwanted.

_**:: Flashback ::**_

_Dean was bending over to place a book on the bottom shelf when he felt a hand grab his butt and squeeze. He shot up to accuse his attacker but heard only a deep chuckle fading away from him._

_Dean was sitting alone in the lounge when Castiel sat down beside him, "So how are you enjoying the work so far?" Dean shifted slightly away as he felt a firm hand on his thigh. _

_Dean found a note on his cart with one of Shakespeare's sonnets punched in Braille._

_Dean sighed as another one of Castiel's pickup lines left his mouth. _

::::

Dean shrugged Castiel's arm of his shoulder and held onto his cane a little tighter, "Um, I'll think about…"

Castiel practically beamed, "Great! I really would love to get to know you better. I have already learned so much about you but it would seem a waste not to try a little harder."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

See this is what drove dean crazy; this weird shift in personality that would come over Cas in the strangest moments. One moment he's grabbing Dean's ass, and the next moment he's being a perfect gentleman and giving him regular compliments.

Couldn't the guy just pick a personality and stick with it?

Cas chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow…" he leaned in dangerously close to his ear, "Dean."

Dean shuddered. Fuck, the things this man's voice did to him.

::::

Sam opened the door for his brother and laughed when he instantly took his _holy-shit-car-time_ position, "You know, the impala never hurt you before Dean."

Dean scowled and gripped his knees a little tighter, "Sure thing Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wrinkled his brow as Sam led him inside the Roadhouse; it sounded like there was a pack of wild animals inside and Dean had trouble distinguishing sounds, "I thought you said there was only going to be a few people?" Dean yelled over the noise.

"There is. There's some kind of sports team or something. It's usually not this busy," Sam's voice was apologetic.

Dean smiled, "Its fine… I should be able to handle it for one night."

A large crash echoed in his ears and he scowled, "Unless they make me DEAF as well as blind!" He yelled menacingly and apparently they heard him as the noise became significantly less loud.

Sam laughed as Dean grinned goofily at what he assumed was his intimidating nature.

"Alright, well they're waiting for us so let's go," Sam led his brother to a large booth at the back of the bar where Jess, Gabriel, Bobby, Kevin (Sam's Intern at his law firm), Adam (a boy who Sam met through one of those mentor programs), and Balthazar (Sam's partner at his law firm) were waiting for them.

"Hey Dean! Hey Sam! How's it going?" Dean recognized Kevin's voice and smiled in his direction.

"It's going okay. How about you? My brother's not working you to hard I hope? Lord knows you're the first intern he's liked enough to keep around."

Kevin laughed, "It's all good work."

Dean nodded, "Good."

Dean slid onto the bench opposite of Kevin and next to a body he was pretty sure was Balthazar. Sam slid in across from him; he guessed Jess was on that side as well.

Dean stiffened a little as a hand ruffled the hair on the back of his head, "Dean, nice to see you again."

Dean sighed, "Balthazar, we talked about this remember?"

Balthazar grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek before removing his hand, "Slipped my mind."

"So how's work at the library Dean?" Adam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Well, the boss is a little strange but I don't mind the work that much. I've actually gotten to meet a few new people."

Jess smiled, "That's great! I told you it would all be fine."

Dean scowled, "Yeah yeah."

"Hey there strangers," Dean grinned as he heard Jo Harvelle's voice to his left.

"Jo! Long time no see," Dean smirked idiotically.

Jo laughed, "Sure has been. My mom's been missing your ugly mug at the bar. You were our best customer."

Dean shrugged, "Well I'll try to visit more if it'll keep Ellen from castrating me."

Jo chuckled, "What can I get for you guys? I'm assuming you'll have the usual Dean?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "You know it!"

Jo smiled and proceeded to take the rest of the groups' orders. Sam predictably ordered a salad, and Jess bless her soul ordered a double bacon cheeseburger.

"I like that girl Sammy," Dean leaned over to whisper where he knew his brother was sitting. "She's a keeper."

Sam chuckled, "Actually..." he raised his voice a little, "Me and Jess have an announcement to make."

Everyone ceased their chatting to look at the couple, "We've decided to get married."

There were several cheers among the tables occupants as Sam and Jess were congratulated.

"Good on ya boy," Bobby smiled.

Dean grinned, "My little Sammy is getting married!"

Dean was deliriously happy for his little brother, "JO! A ROUND OF DRINKS ON ME!"

He didn't know where Jo was but he was confident in his ability to raise his voice above a crowd.

Sam laughed, "Thanks everyone."

Kevin, who must have been sitting beside Jess eagerly began asking questions, "So... let's see the ring! Is it going to be a spring wedding? You know I have an aunt who does wedding planning and..."

Jess cut him off, "Whoa there, one at a time.

With a flourish Jess showed off her ring to the table; a chorus of appreciation followed.

Dean, obviously unable to see the ring held out his hand, "May I?"

Jess smiled, "Of Course!" She placed her small hand in Dean's and he ran his thumb over the ring on her finger, feeling the bumps and groves of the stones laid within it.

Dean whistled, "Fancy. That's a pretty big rock in the middle."

Sam grinned proudly, "5 Karats."

Bobby could be heard doing a comical spit take, "Jesus boy, that's at least 50 grand for the diamond alone. How on earth did you afford that?"

Balthazar chuckled from beside Dean, "Remember that high-profile murder case? Let's just say Sam won."

Dean whistled again, "And here I am stacking gay erotica at the library."

Everyone laughed and soon their food was brought and they were digging in happily.

The rest of the night went much in the same way, food and drinks and congratulations filled the evening and soon Dean was feeling weary, "Hey Bobby, do you mind if we go home now?"

Bobby sighed, "I guess..."

"Why don't I take him home?"

The table turned to see a man most of them had never seen, leaning over the back of the booth near Dean's head. The eldest Winchester cursed his luck.

"Crowley. What are you doing here?" Dean looked up to where the occult specialist was looming over his shoulder.

He didn't mind the guy on occasion, but he was even more grabby than Cas was.

"Oh just here with my softball mates. The Hell hounds and I just one our ninth game of the season."

Dean quirked a brow, "Hell hounds?"

Crowley chuckled, "It seemed fitting."

"Crowley get your sorry ass back to the table you ponce!" A voice called out and Crowley sighed and turned towards whoever it was.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Meg! I'm trying to have a conversation with a handsome man!"

Dean groaned and Bobby laughed.

Crowley came around the table and placed his arm around Dean's shoulders, "So what do you say love?"

Bobby spoke up, "Take him. I'm not nearly drunk enough to call it a night."

Dean sighed, apparently Bobby was drunk enough to decide for him.

Crowley grinned, "Come on squirrel."

Crowley dragged Dean up from the table and he reluctantly looped his arm around the man's.

"See you around Moose," Crowley winked at Sam who sighed and waved as the self-proclaimed 'King of Hell," dragged his brother out the door.

Dean was going to throttle Bobby later. Sure he could have just stayed, but he had had enough of the party atmosphere. He just prayed to whatever god was out there that Crowley didn't try anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Akward. That was the only word that could be used to describe the drive towards what he _hoped_ was his house. Even if he told Crowley where he lived and how to get there, he wasn't entirely sure that the man was following the directions.

"You better be taking me home and not to some sleazy motel with a tub full of ice," Dean glared towards the driver's seat in a way he knew wasn't menacing (cause how menacing can you be if you're gripping onto the dashboard to stop yourself from throwing up?).

Crowley scoffed, "I'm offeneded Dean. I would never harvest your organs. No, I think I prefer you intact."

The way he said it left a shill in Dean's spine, like he had an ulterior motive, and judging by the amount of times Crowley had squeezed his ass in the lounge room he had no doubts what those motives were.

"Uh huh," Dean nodded distractedly as he felt the car finally pulling up to a stop.

Within seconds he was out of the car and breathing in the deep scent of oil and gasoline that permeated the property. Thank god he wasn't in a motel.

Dean turned around as he heard the driver's side door open and Crowley step out into the night air.

"I told you I would bring you home didn't I? Here, let me help you inside," Crowley walked around the car to stand beside him, his arm outstreched in offering as he lightly brushed Dean to let him know it was there.

Dean shook his head, "I'll be fine Crowley."

Crowley shook his head, "I insist."

Dean sighed but looped his arm around Crowley's anyway. It was easier to just give the guy what he wanted than to argue.

At a pace that was far to lesiurley for Dean's taste, the _king of hell_ lead him to his doorfront, "Well it was lovely seeing you. Next time I'd like to have dinner with you myself."

Dean unhooked his arm, "Look man, I'm not interested. Also, please stop hitting on me at work. The whole ass-grabbing thing may fly for some people but honestly it's just annoying me."

Crowley chuckled, "Well then. A gentleman bows out gracefully."

Dean sighed in relief.

"But I never was much of a gentleman," and then Dean swore as he was pushed up against the door, a pair of insesant lips on his own.

Crowley slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and being to honest-to-god shocked out of his mind, Dean just sort of let it happen. It wasn't until a hand was sliding down the front of his jeans did he snap out of it and slug the bastard in the face.

Crowley stumbled away from him and Dean fumed, "YOU JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL!"

Crowley chuckled, "Well that was lovely. Now that I've had a taste I'll leave you alone. See you at work Squirrel."

And then he was gone, and Dean's blood was still boiling but he let it go in favour of smashing a couple scrapers with a crowbar.

::::

"I win again, _Angel,_" Crowley smirked at Castiel as they sat in his office.

Castiel scowled, "What did you do Crowley?"

"Oh nothing much, just snogged that new boy toy of yours. He was _very _into it," Crowley grinned as he leaned over Castiel's desk conspirtively, "Oh he was _begging_ for it."

Catiel growled deep in his throat as he stared down the man, "You're bluffing."

Crowley leaned back into the chair and shrugged, "Ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

Castiel's face was tight as he left his office, "Maybe I will."

:::::

"We're not gonna take it. No, we ain't gonna take it, anymore," Dean sung quietly to himself while he shelved books in the mystery section (having done the erotica early in the day to get it over with.)

He was so engrossed in his task and his singing that he didn't hear the footfalls of Castiel as he came up behind him, "Dean. We need to talk."

Dean turned around swiftly in the direction of his touchy feely superior, "Hey Cas. Shoot."

Castiel huffed , "Did you kiss Crowley last night?"

Dean coughed in surprise, "What? Why?"

"He told me you were - and I quote - _begging for it_," Cas sounded angry, unnaturally angry and that set off Dean's sirens in his head.

Subtly shifting his stance Dean crossed his arms, "Actually no. No I wasn't. The bastard thought it was a good idea to jump me after giving me a ride home from the bar."

Cas sounded even more angry, "Why were you at a bar with _him._"

Dean scowled, "I was with my family and he was with his softball team or something. I let him drive me home cause no one else was going to. Not to mention Bobby pretty much threw me under the bus."

Cas made a deep sound in his throat that sounded almost like a growl, and hell if that didn't do things to Dean's unmentionable places.

"What business is it of yours anyway?" Dean quirked a brow out of habit.

"Dean it is my business," Cas growled out.

"Oh right, I get it now. Your one of those psycho bosses who weedles their way into all their employees' lives. Well i'm not drinking your kool-aid so forget it." Dean turned away and began shelving books once more.

Castiel sighed, "I'm sorry. I was out of line. If you would let me I'd like to make it up to you. Would you go to dinner with me this Friday?"

Dean blinked, utterly surprised and slightly annoyed, "Uh, I guess? I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but sure."

Cas smiled at Dean's back, "All in good time."


End file.
